Planet of the Apes Vol 1 2
:* Ape City :* Forbidden Zone Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Planet of the Apes, Part II of VI - 'World of Captive Humans' | Synopsis2 = Taylor suffers a throat injury and is captured by the gorilla hunters. He is taken back to Dr. Zira's hospital in Ape City for treatment. Because his injury has rendered him mute, the other apes of the city do not realize that he is different from the mute primitives. Zira's people dress him in rags and cage him next him to a female human. Taylor watches as Zira converses with her assistant, Dr. Galen. It becomes obvious that there is a class structure established in Ape City based upon the three dominant simian species. Chimpanzees make up the scientific class, while gorillas represent the city's military. Above them are the orangutans who are the city's administrators as well as spiritual leaders. After examination, Taylor and the female (known as Nova) are taken to a stockade outside. Zira meets with her fiancée, a chimpanzee archaeologist named Cornelius. Ape City's administrator, Dr. Zaius, approaches the group and speaks with the two chimps concerning Cornelius' next archaeological dig. Zaius (as a spiritual leader) warns Cornelius against committing acts of scientific heresy. As the three talk, Taylor tries to write something in the dirt on the floor of the stockade. But another prisoner upsets his writing and the two get into a fight. A gorilla guard lances Taylor's shoulder with a flaming torch to keep him back. Afterwards, the guards return him to Zira's hospital for treatment. As Zira and Cornelius return to the hospital, Zaius notices Taylor's writing in the sand. Without even expressing a look of shock, Zaius wipes the writing away with his foot. Back at the hospital, Taylor manages to wrangle Zira's notepad and pencil away from her. He scribbles down, "My name is Taylor" onto the pad. Zira's assistant, Julius, snatches the pad away from him and gives it back to Zira. Zira reads it and says Taylor's name aloud. A look of shock falls across her face. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Cornelius * Zira Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Galen * Julius Locations: * :* Ape City :* Dr. Zira's hospital :* Animal Stockades Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Terror on the Planet of the Apes is divided into two chapters: :*Part I: The Forbidden Zone of Forgotten Horrors :*Part II: Lick the Sky Crimson * The second story in this issue is part 2 of the official comic series adaptation of the 1968 Arthur P. Jacobs film, Planet of the Apes. * Planet of the Apes is partially reprinted in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #2. * This issue includes a special photo-feature spotlighting the production design of Ape City from the Planet of the Apes movie. * Nova is mentioned by name for the first time in this issue. As a primitive human, Nova does not have a true name, so Taylor provides her with the name, Nova. * The character of Galen that appears in this issue is not to be confused with the character played by Roddy McDowall from the Planet Of The Apes television series. * One of the gorilla hunters from issue #1, is identified as Marcus in this issue. Marcus appears next in Planet of the Apes #6. | Trivia = * Additional information is based on material originally supplied in the 1968 Planet of the Apes movie. * A colorized version of Planet of the Apes was released as a read-along book and record collection by Power Records in 1974. * Zira refers to Taylor as "Bright Eyes" in this issue. | Recommended = * Adventures on the Planet of the Apes * Planet of the Apes | Links = * Planet of the Apes cover gallery * Planet of the Apes article at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes (1968 movie) article at Wikipedia * Planet of the Apes comic series index at the Grand Comics Database * Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}